


House of Wayne

by Timebreaker



Series: Gotham's Royals (and their tragedies) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Bad Blood (2016), DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, My AU, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Very OC characters, You Have Been Warned
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Thomas Wayne no fue el único heredero de la familia Wayne. Su hermana mayor, Agatha, no es siempre mencionada pero es una presencia siempre presente en la familia, aún desde Francia. Su hija, Rochelle, también lo es. Especialmente para sus Primos Bruce y Kate.





	House of Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Rochelle apareció en el comic Batman:Reing of terror ubicado en la Francia revolucionaria y simplemente me encanto su personaje.  
> La tía Agatha es un personaje establecido en Post-crisis, no tengo idea si apareció en New52 o Rebirth.
> 
> Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personaje no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de Dc.

**Es la familia fuerza y unidad**  
es el cimiento de la humanidad,   
es nuestra sangre que continuará   
un nuevo tiempo… 

**-CANTO A LA FAMILIA por José Cantoral**

* * *

 

 

**Gotham**

**Mayo 24, 09:00 am**

 

Los Wayne eran una familia que se remontaba hasta los tiempos coloniales, cuando llegaron desde Escocia (principalmente), del Castillo Wayne en Inishtree(1). Sus tradiciones familiares se remontaban mucho más atrás del siglo XVIII. La más antigua, más bien inconsciente en su naturaleza, era la costumbre de intentar tener tantos descendientes como fuera posible.

Énfasis en _intentar_ , debido a que los Wayne parecían estar maldecidos con mala suerte desde el momento en que nacían: no muchos de ellos llegaban a vivir lo suficiente como para tener descendencia segura.

En tiempos modernos, Patrick Morgan Wayne tuvo dos hijos: una hija, Agatha Wayne y un hijo, Thomas Wayne. Nacidos con unos pocos años de diferencia, Agatha se casó a los veinticinco años con un importante empresario francés mientras Thomas asistía a su primer año de medicina en la Universidad. Con Agatha y su esposo haciéndose cargo de la rama francesa de Wayne Enterprises, en Thomas recayó la responsabilidad de dirigir la casa Central desde Gotham. Si bien ella fue la primera en casarse, debido a ciertas complicaciones de salud, fue Thomas el primero en presentar un heredero: Bruce Wayne; Agatha tardaría unos diez años y la mejora de los tratamientos de fertilidad para traer al mundo a la segunda posible heredera de la casa Wayne, Rochelle Wayne.

Sin embargo, para el momento de nacimiento de la pequeña Rochelle, Thomas y Martha Wayne llevaban muertos ya dos años, con Lucius Fox y Agatha compartiendo el manejo de Wayne Enterprices, luego de que el esposo de esta última muriera durante el embarazo en un accidente de tránsito.

Los primos solo llegaban a verse durante las festividades y ciertas galas que requerían la presencia de la actual heredera de las empresas que aún permanecía viva. Bruce tenía doce años la primera vez que vio a Rochelle en una Gala de beneficencia, un evento anual que les permitía a ambos Wayne, y a las gemelas Kane (más tarde, solamente Kate), convivir mientras podían comportarse como los niños que eran.

En el presente, Bruce Wayne se paraba en el lobby de la Torre Wayne, intentando ubicar dentro de su memoria la última vez que se había encontrado con su tía y prima más allá de un email casual por un cumpleaños o un aniversario: había si en la fiesta de año nuevo antes de que comenzara su viaje para entrenarse, Rochelle corría por los pasillos de la Mansión huyendo de tía Agatha porque se rehusaba a usar un vestido en la gala de esa noche.

Para un adolescente obligado a asistir a una fiesta de clase alta mientras planeaba una misión de venganza, el ruido le había resultado molesto antes que entretenido.

Fuera de las puertas, varios periodistas y paparazzi comenzaban a aglomerarse, atraídos por la noticia de la llegada de los últimos miembros de la familia Wayne; a pesar de que su llegada se suponía un secreto, Bruce no dudaba que la información se había filtrado a los medios al momento que fueron reservados los boletos de avión.

A su lado, Fiona Mayweather (2), su secretaria, revisaba nuevamente su agenda del día en su tableta mientras alternaba con las redes sociales y los periódicos. Su cabello castaño estaba sostenido en una coleta baja, llevaba puesto un vestido ligero color melón si mangas que llegaba un centímetro por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos negros con un leve tacón, un cinturon negro con una hebilla ovalada plateada y el brazalete que Bruce le regalo para su quinto aniversario en la compañía. Sus lentes de marco negro se deslizaban hacia la punta de su nariz cada ciertos minutos antes de que lo reacomodara de manera automática.

Lucius y su secretaria, Clara Saberton (3) -una joven pelirroja de ojos marrones que había comenzado a trabajar para Lucius tres años antes- conversaban en su lado izquierdo. Se preocupaban de organizar los últimos detalles de la junta con los directores de la empresa, a pedido de su tía Agatha. Después de todo, el viaje desde París ha Gotham era por negocios primero y familia después. Revisó nuevamente su reloj, Alfred estaría a punto de llegar junto a las dos desde el aeropuerto.

Afuera de las puertas comenzaba a aumentar la actividad entre las personas, atrayendo su atención hacia el auto negro que se detenía temporalmente frente a la entrada. Tomando esto como una señal, Lucius y Bruce avanzaron hacia las puertas, con Clara y Fiona detrás de ellos. Desde la cima de las escaleras, el hijo Dorado de Gotham podía ver como los fotógrafos se agrupaban prácticamente uno encima del otro para obtener la mejor foto o toma mientras los periodistas preparaban sus grabadoras y micrófonos.

Desde el asiento del copiloto un hombre, más joven que Bruce, de cabello rubio ceniza vestido con un taje negro. Un guardaespaldas. Bruce creía recordar en un email la mención de que contrataban uno luego de un intento de secuestro cuando Rochelle salía con sus amigas. Este hombre se acercó a la puerta trasera para abrirla y ayudar a su pasajera a bajar. Alfred debía de estar aún detrás del volante, listo para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio en cuanto sus pasajeras hubieran bajado.

Agatha Wayne (4) era una mujer de buen parecer, atractiva incluso en sus 61 años, alagada por un sin número de revistas internacionales. Poseía una figura delgada que era acentuada gracias al taje negro de dos piezas con mangas ¾ y blusa blanca en combinación con su bolso y zapatos. Su rostro era de rasgos finos, con pómulos prominentes y una nariz delgada, las pocas arrugas que uno podía percibir desde esa distancia se acumulaban a un lado de la boca delgada y a los costados de los ojos indicando su tendencia a sonreír honestamente. Todo eso era resaltado por su corto cabello castaño oscuro con unos pocos mechones platinados elegantemente recogido en rodete bajo sostenido por un adorno de lirio blanco.

Sin contar los centímetros extras dados por los tacones, ella era una mujer alta – apenas unos centímetros menos que Bruce o Thomas- por lo que sus pasos largo y elegante postura tendían a atraer la atención a donde quiera que fuera. Era una lástima que sus ojos castaños estuvieran ocultos por las gafas de sol que usaba para no ser cegada por las cámaras y el sol. A Bruce siempre le gustaron sus ojos y cuanto se parecían a los de su padre a pesar de la diferencia de color.

Al momento en que una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios Bruce supo que le había visto y no pudo evitar devolver el gesto. Sin apartar su mirada de él, la mujer se adelantó unos cuantos pasos en la acera para permitir que su hija salga del auto.

Con los años, Bruce y Kate siguieron sus propias agendas y los tres se separaron casi por completo. Por lo que tía Agatha contaba en sus emails, Rochelle había ingresado en la Universidad más temprano que la mayoría y la había terminado unos años antes con un doctorado en Ciencias Económicas, Manejo de Empresas, Certificado de Técnico Superior, entre otros. Ella también se encargaba de regular el trabajo de las beneficencias con relaciones en la rama Europea de la Empresa mientras tenía un papel activo dentro de la compañía en la división de Industrias y Electrónicos, el Instituto de Investigación Wayne, y la Fundación Thomas Wayne.

Saliendo del auto lo primero que vio fue la falda de un vestido rojo, un bolso negro con detalles dorados y unas sandalias negras. Lo que le provoco levantar una ceja fue que, en lugar de rostro, las cámaras se dieron con la portada de la revista People. A su lado escucho a Lucius reírse por lo bajo. Rochelle era la pesadilla de la prensa debido a que prácticamente nadie podía conseguir una foto de su cara a menos que su tía interviniera. Esta ocasión no sería diferente al parecer.

\- ¡Bruce! Mira cuanto has crecido- Agatha le envolvió en un firme abrazo apenas estuvo a su lado, antes de besar sus mejillas como saludo (dejando marcas de su labial perla en ambas). Sus manos eran suaves contra las suyas y más pequeñas.

\- Y tú no has cambiado en nada tía Agatha- respondió el joven dueño de la empresa. Ambos estudiaron al otro durante unos segundos, admirando los cambios más visibles – Sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Me lo dicen todo el tiempo – bromeo la mujer antes de girarse hacia el otro hombre presente allí. Los tres ignorando por completo las voces de los periodistas y los flashes de las cámaras – ¡Lucius! Tan apuesto como siempre.

\- Es una bendición volver a verte Agatha – Lucius Fox y Agatha Wayne se conocieron a los pocos meses de que el primero fuera contratado por Thomas Wayne como CEO de la empresa debido a su falta de tiempo libre entre su trabajo como cirujano, su trabajo gratuito en la Clínica de Leslie Thompkins y el trabajo de caridad para la fundación con su nombre. Gracias a sus personalidades, ambos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos a través de los años. Por ello es que la actual matriarca de la Casa Wayne le ofreció un saludo tan cálido como al de su sobrino.

Por el borde de sus ojos pudo ver como Rochelle se detenía a unos pocos pasos de su madre, sin bajar la revista en ningún momento, con el guardaespaldas a su lado. Un detalle que llamo su atención fue que el sujeto se había colocado en un punto en el que, con un solo movimiento, pudiera bloquear el rostro de su prima de los paparazzi. Decidió almacenar ese detalle para más tarde.

Su tía también noto la llegada de su hija y frunció los labios en desaprobación, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota.

\- Será mejor que entremos si es quieren que Rochelle baje esa revista- el suspiro cansado de tía Agatha tenía el tono de mi-hija-esta-siendo-una-cabeza-dura-otra-vez con el que Bruce estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar en sí mismo (y Alfred en más de una ocasión) – Créanme, es capaz de tener esa cosa en su cara por horas si hay una cámara cerca.

\- Por supuesto. Permítame presentarle a Fiona Mayweather, mi Secretaria- Bruce intervino entonces mientras ofrecía la entrada a los recién llegado y señalaba Fiona a su derecha. El aire frio de dentro del edificio fue una sensación bastante bienvenida por todos los interesados; Gotham, por su pasado como ciudad principalmente industrial, tenía un ambiente pesado durante todo el año que empeoraba hacia el verano

\- Mucho gusto, _madame_ – saludó dicha mujer con un apretón de manos antes de tomar un paso atrás y acomodar nuevamente sus gafas – Si necesita algo, por favor, hágamelo saber a mi o Carla. Nos encantaría ayudarle en lo que sea posible mientras se encuentran en Gotham.

\- Gracias, _cher_.

Avanzaron todos juntos a través del lobby, mientras Lucius anunciaba las reuniones a las que asistirían antes de una visita guiada por los laboratorios y las instalaciones en las se realizaban la mayoría de las investigaciones médicas.

Bruce permaneció un poco más atrás en su camino al elevador, colocado entre Agatha, Lucius, Clara y Fiona, con Rochelle y el guardaespaldas hasta el final del grupo. Volteo unos segundos para ver a su prima caminar a un paso más lento que los demás, mientras mantenía la revista alta frente a su rostro. Debía de estar manteniendo su mirada en el suelo para evitar tropezarse mientras caminaba. Detrás de ella, el guardaespaldas cambiaba su foco desde Agatha a Rochelle, obviamente listo para actuar si algo sucedía.

Los elevadores en la Torre Wayne se ubicaban en dos filas de cuatro ascensores cada una, que viajaban desde los pisos superiores a los múltiples subsuelos, habían sido renovados cinco años atrás para tener una capacidad máxima de ocho personas, lo que ayudaba a aumentar la productividad permitiendo a más personas llegar a sus puestos a tiempo. Gracias a este aspecto fue que los siete de ellos pudieron subir en uno juntos en lugar de separarse.

Una vez cerradas las puertas, finalmente segura de las lentes de los fotógrafos y camarógrafos, la joven Wayne bajó la revista y aparto un rebelde mechón de sus ojos con un soplido. Su tez era rosa palo, un poco más baja que su madre (herencia de su padre probablemente), con una complexión más rellena que la de Agatha. Su rostro era más bien redondeado, con esa sensación de inocencia que pocas personas podían poseer en este mundo por mucho tiempo, con grandes ojos azules con marrón alrededor de la pupila debajo de largas pestañas negras, cejas naturalmente curvas y labios rojizos con una ligera inclinación ascendente y extremidades un tanto redondeadas (también conocidos como labios cerezas) (5). Tenía su cabello negro atado desordenadamente en una coleta baja que acentuaba sus rulos indomables.

\- Detesto que me saquen fotos – fue todo lo que dijo cuando el resto de los presentes se le quedo observando, encogiéndose de hombros con esa media sonrisa sin arrepentimiento que siempre mostraba cuando se salía con la suya. La matriarca Wayne simplemente rodo sus ojos, ahora a la vista con las gafas de sol descansando en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta – Hola primo, hola tío Lucius, es bueno verlos antes de se cumpliera una década.

Bruce jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero le agradaba ver que la niña que le arrastraba a comer chocolates debajo de las mesas en las Galas se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Otra parte de él temía al momento en que tuviera que presentarla a los chicos. Puro caos y dolores de cabeza eran un resultado seguro.

* * *

 

 

**Mansión Wayne**

**17:25 p.m.**

 

Rochelle sabía que tuvo suerte de nacer. Sus padres sufrieron mucho para que ella siquiera existiera, por lo que la idea de algún posible hermano quedaba fuera de la mesa, más aún cuando su padre murió antes de que ella siquiera naciera.

Por ello, a pesar del limitado contacto, se volvió bastante cercana a sus primos. Su primer recuerdo con ellos, fue una fiesta de navidad cuando tenía tres años: se encontraba dormida en una de las salas contiguas al salón principal donde se llevaba la fiesta cuando un ruido la despertó de repente. En lugar de llorar, recuerda bajar del sillón y acercarse a la puerta siguiendo el sonido, curiosa. No recuerda los detalles, pero está segura de haberse encontrado con la puerta a la biblioteca semi abierta; dentro se encontraban sus primos, Kate y Bruce. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el suelo, su espalda contra uno de los libreros y su rostro oculto en sus rodillas, sus hombros temblaban. Bruce estaba de pie a su lado, obviamente incomodo, con su mano sobre la espalda de Kate moviéndose en círculos***.

Rochelle tenía ocho años cuando ve a Bruce por última vez en las fiestas de fin de año antes de que decidiera viajar a través del mundo, prácticamente cortando toda comunicación con la familia por alrededor de 7-8 años. Tenía once años cuando Kate entró a West Point con veinte años, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, manteniéndose en contacto mediante cartas hasta que la mayor abandono la carrera unos tres años después.

Tenía quince años cuando los primeros rumores de un vigilante comenzaron a aparecer en las noticias, meses después de que su primo hiciera su notable regreso a Gotham luego de su cumpleaños número veinticinco*. Volvieron a verse en persona durante una Gala en Italia cuando Rochelle tenía diecisiete, y ella se aseguró de pasar el resto de la velada con su primo, borrando esa sonrisa falsa y manteniendo a raya a las caza-fortunas. A pesar de que él le dijo sobre sus actividades durante esos años, ella podía sentir que había mucho que no le contaba. Casi salta de la alegría cuando supo que ahora él era tutor legal de un pequeño de ocho años.

A sus veinte años su madre le permite participar de manera activa en la empresa, lo que significaba reuniones eternas en las que sus ojos se cerraban cerca de la marca de una hora cada vez, con la más divertida parte de probar los nuevos “juguetes” y mejorarlos si era posible.

(La última vez que vio a Bruce no había ninguna razón para estar feliz. Su segundo hijo -porque la ley puede decir lo que quiera sobre adopción y tutelaje- había muerto durante un viaje a Sarajevo luego de ser secuestrado. Alfred parecía apenas mantenerse en pie cuando le abrió la puerta, Bruce estaba mucho peor. Rochelle por primera vez temió que su primo quisiera seguir a su hijo en la tumba. Solo pudo quedarse una semana antes de que su madre le hiciera regresar a Francia por ciertos asuntos. Rochelle no rezaba, no particularmente amena a una religión. Desde el momento en que coloco un pie fuera de las puertas, rezó por un milagro a quienquiera que le escuchara.)

Tenía veintidós cuando su prima Kate reanudó su comunicación con cartas y, más tarde, emails, al tiempo que se restablecía en Gotham y comenzaba a salir con la detective Rene Montoya. Coincidentemente, los primeros relatos de una Batwoman aparecieron en **#onlyingotham** (6), junto con el resto de los vigilantes de la ciudad que parecían haberse multiplicado con el paso de los años.

Por todo esto era que prácticamente salto ante la oportunidad de viajar con su _Mère_ a Gotham. Estaba más que dispuesta a aguantar insufribles reuniones, las levemente más interesantes visitas guiadas a las instalaciones y lo tortuosas que resultaban las Galas de la alta sociedad a las que se veía obligada a asistir.

Mientras bajaba del auto negro conducido por Alfred junto a los demás, después de haber terminado con las reuniones pertinentes, el tour por la Torre Wayne, y un corto almuerzo en un restaurante con buena reputación en la ciudad, se quedó observando la espalda de su _cousin_ desde la base de las escaleras aprovechando que se encontraba ocupado hablando con Agatha.

Con el primer vistazo a Bruce pudo decir que había algo diferente en él, al menos en comparación a los últimos recuerdos que tenía de su primo, tanto malos como buenos. Su forma de actuar era una mezcla entre profesionalismo y casual familiaridad, con una sombra de melancolía en el fondo de sus ojos azules. A pesar de su aspecto bien cuidado y pulido, bajo sus ojos se distinguía la maquillada presencia de ojeras que hablaban de pocas horas de sueño y actividades exhaustivas. Aun con su taje azul, era imposible para ella pasar desapercibido el hecho de que la construcción de su cuerpo era considerablemente más atlética que años atrás (aun siendo que en ese entonces era bien conocido su buena forma física).

\- Ro, ¿estás bien? – Rorek (7) se encontraba a su lado, sus lentes colocados sobre su cabeza, resaltando en su cabello rubio ceniza. Sus ojos celestes estaban completamente enfocados en ella. Su imponente forma perdía un poco de su impacto con el bolso blanco de su _Mère_ colgando de su codo.

\- Si, Rek. Es extraño, sabes, volver a verle después de tanto tiempo – contesto la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros. Distraídamente movió un mecho detrás de su oreja y acomodo la falda de su vestido. Sus manos temblaban un poco y sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Al levantar la mirada se topó con una sonrisa compresiva a la que respondió tentativamente – Además, ¡estoy a punto de conocer a mis sobrinos! Se que el mayor es apenas unos años más joven que yo, pero igual… Estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- Rochelle, _ma chérie_. ¿Sucede algo? – la pelicastaña los observaba desde la cima de la escalera, frente a la puerta abierta de la mansión. A su lado, Bruce también los observaba de una manera analítica similar a la que un programador tenía cuando diseccionaba el código de un programa.

\- _Je vais bien._ Solo halagaba a Rorek por cuan bien combina tu bolso con su ropa – respondió la menor de los presentes. Ascendió por las escaleras con pasos determinados y una sonrisa ladina. Mantuvo sus manos cerradas para evitar que temblaran y empujo sus nervios a un lado por el momento. Siguiéndola de cerca, dicho “halagado” guardaespaldas solo rodo sus ojos mientras reía por lo bajo ante la mentira – Deberías dejárselo cuando decidas comprar uno nuevo.

Agatha abrió la boca para responder a su hija, completamente acostumbrada a sus bromas, comentarios y sarcasmo, cuando un repentino juego de ladridos le hicieron saltar en su lugar. Los tres visitantes se volvieron a ver dentro del edificio con curiosidad. Desde la cima de las escaleras principales (y Rochelle se preguntaba si los arquitectos de mansiones tenían un fetiche por las escaleras, recordando su propia casa en Francia), un Pastor alemán y un gran danés con pelaje negro les observaban, sus colas moviéndose animadamente y sus orejas levantadas en su dirección.

No mostraban una agresividad palpable, pero si tenían sus guardias en alto ante estos nuevos intrusos. Rochelle observo a su madre de reojo. A ella no le agradaban los animales y, lo que era peor, le tenía miedo a las razas de perros grandes desde que uno la mordió en la pierna cuando era una niña. Verla retroceder lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de Rorek sería gracioso sino fuera porque temía que le diera por gritar.

\- Ace, Titus. ¡Sentados! – la voz de el pelinegro hizo eco en el amplio espacio. Su tono no dejaba lugar a la desobediencia. Ambos perros hicieron caso inmediato a su comando y se sentaron en sus lugares. Si ella no supiera mejor, podría haber creído que Bruce había estado en el ejército en algún momento de su vida. Desde la derecha, por la entrada de un pasillo, apareció Alfred con un par de correas en sus manos – Alfred, ¿podrías llevarlos al jardín trasero? Yo se lo explicare a Damian más tarde.

\- Por supuesto Amo Bruce – Rochelle no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella pequeña pisca de sarcasmo en su voz. Del tipo es-exactamente-lo-que-estoy-por-hacer-no-necesitas-decírmelo. El otro Wayne debe de haberlo notado también pues vio como sus ojos se movían hacia un costado, evitando encontrarse con el mayordomo – Permítame informarles que la sala principal está dispuesta para su uso y si fueran tan amables de esperar, tendré listo el té y los aperitivos en unos minutos.

\- Por favor, dime que hiciste tus galletas. No sabes cuanto extraño tus galletas – no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el filtro, que se supone toda persona desarrolla, pudiera darse cuenta que su cerebro las creo. Pero, ¡vamos! ¡son las galletas de Alfred! ¿Como podía no querer comer unas cuantas ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

El británico se volvió a verla luego de amarrara las correas a sus respectivos lugares y los tres comenzaran el descenso por las alfombradas escaleras (que debían de ser una pesadilla para limpiar con dos perros en la casa). La sonrisa que le dedico era más que nada la de alguien entretenido por lo que observaba, con un poco de orgullo y familiaridad en ella, sin perder nunca su tan practicado estoicismo.

Alfred una vez fue actor, ¿verdad? Rochelle cree recordar a su madre mencionándolo una vez. En silencio envidia a quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de verle en el escenario, sumergido en cualquiera que sea el personaje que le ha tocado. Si él actuara en una obra de Shakespeare ella de seguro no la encontraría tan complicadas (inglés antiguo es difícil).

\- Justamente, Señorita Rochelle, prepare una bandeja antes de ir a por ustedes - si Alfred notaba como daba pequeños saltos por la emoción, el hombre decidió no mencionarlo – Veré que haya suficientes con el té.

-¡Gracias, Alfred!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) El Castillo Inishtree pertenece a Post-crisis pero es mencionado en Gotham Academy #7, que pertenece al New 52 y es canon para Gotham Academy: Second Semester que pertenece a Rebirth.  
> (2) Fiona apareció en Detective comics #747 y 749 y Batman: Evolution 1°, luego de los eventos de Tierra de Nadie. Aparece mencionada solo por nombre, por lo que su apellido es invento mío.  
> (3) Carla pertenece originalmente al universo de los juegos Arkham.  
> (4) Mi versión de Agatha Wayne difiere mucho de la versión de los comics, por si no se dieron cuenta.  
> (5) Si tienen curiosidad sobre la forma de sus labios y lo que dice de ustedes, en las mujeres al menos, pueden verlo aquí https://bellezasexy.com/tipos-de-los-labios-en-la-mujer/  
> (6) Es una página en Tumblr que sigo personalmente. Denle un vistazo si saben leer en inglés, aunque sea un poco, se van a reír de seguro. La aparición del hashtag es del 2007.  
> (7) Muchos reconocerán el nombre de la serie “Teen Titans”. Según la wiki, el nombre de Rorek estaría basado en Hreoric, uno de los hijos de Hroogar o Hrotngar, del poema Beowulf. Lo que se acentúa más por su probable procedencia de la Escandinavia medieval. Y, si, tengo planes para él. Su nombre completo es Rorek Martin.
> 
> Traducción, cortesía de Google  
> Madame: señora.  
> Cher: querida.  
> Mère: Madre.  
> Cousin: primo (se escribe igual en francés e inglés).  
> Ma chérie: cariñito.  
> Je vais bien : estoy bien.
> 
> * Bruce tiene 39, Kate 38 y Rochelle 29. Jason tiene 19, Dick 20, Tim y Cassandra 16, Damian 13, Bárbara 24, Stephanie 17, Luke 28. Tam Fox tiene 18 y Tiffany Fox tiene 8. Maps tiene 14, Colin 13, Chris 12, Suren 13, Maya 15, Jon 10. Tía Agatha tiene 61, Alfred es inmortal y Lucius permanece en el limbo.
> 
> **Kate entro con 20 años a West Point, mínimo. En mi AU, ella paso tres años en la Academia antes de salir del closet y verse obligada a abandonar el ejército. Luego paso un año vagando por el mundo, deprimida, hundiéndose en sexo y alcohol, antes de volver a Gotham y encontrarse con Batman. De allí, paso tres años entrenando para convertirse en una vigilante, pasando a ser Batwoman al final del tercer año.
> 
> ***Toma lugar el año en que Kate, Beth y su madre fueron secuestradas. Con la muerte de su hermana y su madre, su padre (Coronel Jacob Kane) no quería que su hija de 12 años pasará la navidad sola (con él, cabe aclarar, pues también está sufriendo por sus muertes). Por ello acepta la invitación a la celebración en la Mansión Wayne, a la que asiste Agatha, Lucius con su esposa y Luke (2 años), Bruce (13 años) Alfred y Leslie.


End file.
